There is a lens meter arranged to project a measurement light beam to a target lens to be measured, which is placed on a measurement optical axis, receive the measurement light beam having passed through the target lens by a light receiving sensor, and obtain optical characteristics of the target lens such as refractive power based on a received result by the sensor. In such lens meter, an alignment screen to be utilized for alignment of a desired position or region of the target lens relative to the measurement optical axis is displayed on a display. When a progressive lens is to be measured, for example, a progressive lens mark (a graphic image) simulating a progressive lens is fixedly displayed within the screen. Further, a target mark representing the measurement position or region is movably displayed within the screen in association with movement of the target lens relative to the measurement optical axis.